Night of Broken Crystal
The Night of Broken Crystal was a planned raid on the village of Shell Cottage made by the African Navy. The Africans ransacked the village & destroyed as much as they could. Background Raid Beach raid On the night of the attack, the Navy silently sailed into Madagascar & raided the beach run by the Madagascan Navy & Response Team. They looted it of canoes & kayaks & other boats & burned everything they could not carry. They proceeded to enter the village. Glass The attackers then donned ski masks of black & lit torches & brandished pitchforks, clubs, batons, knives & guns. The groups broke down the doors of cottages, splitting up & ordered the residents out. Anyone who refused or gave up a fight was clubbed, burned, stabbed, shot to the point of being severely injured to death. Atticus Johnson, seeing the torchlight & hearing the sounds of shattering glass, snuck away to Shell Hall, where it was safe & immediately phoned Marcus Finch to round up as many Royal Security agents & wake Colonel Winston & get to Shell Cottage. Johnson then realized that the attackers also had a group out to destroy Shell Hall & he quickly abandoned the house after being incapable of locating the mayor & he sprinted into Julienville, yelling with the intention of waking up the village to notify them & find the Royal Security agents. Meanwhile, the group smashed everything that was glass & broke & burned the Crystal House to the ground. The groups also ripped up books & burned paintings & stole money that they burned or poured into the Ocean. Bonfire Johnson found Finch with as many agents as he could after hours & was annoyed that Finch had not awakened Winston, but neglected this & hurryed back over the bridge to Shell Cottage. At that time, the Africans had rounded up everyone & were ordering them to hand over their possessions to be burned or personally throw them into a bonfire they'd set up in the middle of the village. They destroyed everything that meant anything to the residents Security The groups were ready to kidnap, imprison & enslave the residents at the time that Royal Security arrived. Johnson sent in agents to save the residents while Finch's agents were ordered to attack & arrest the Africans & use of unnecessary violence required to apprehend the marauders was approved, which included that if they had to pin them to the ground & club, stab or shoot them to death to subdue them. The Africans retreated & no arrests were made, but there were at least 12 African bodys that remained that were all dead. Colonel Winston arrived last to drag away the corpses & escort the prisoners to jail after having missed most of the raid thanks to Marcus Finch's negligence. Aftermath Julien XIII was enraged at the actions of the Africans & sent a letter saying that even though it was war, the empire would not tolerate those actions & they will turn this from a defensive war to a conquest war, which meant that Madagascar would not stop fighting until one of two things happened: if Africa would get tired of fighting & Madagascar had not gained nor lost any land or if Madagascar had captured all of the African Empire by the end of the war. The Madagascans then retaliated by sending a small team led by Colonel Winston to Africa & they looted the Amazonian trade ships of their cargo under the guise of African soldiers & they took weaponry & artillery from African Navy ships & to finish off the African Navy, they burned down all of the naval ships, leaving the Africans without a Navy. Category:Madagascar Category:Eris Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa